


Two Out of Seven

by ASeasonOfPoison



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Sandor get walked in on by no-one other than Robb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out of Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADK_SanSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADK_SanSan/gifts).



Sansa giggled softly as she watched Sandor sneak in through her window. She was spending the weekend at her parents’ with the rest of her siblings for Christmas. She was suddenly glad that her room was on the ground floor – Sandor was too large to go climbing up the side of the house like Arya’s boyfriend had done.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him as soon as both feet were firmly planted in her room, lifting herself on the tip of her toes while he leaned down so their lips could meet.  
  
“You know, we wouldn’t have to sneak around if you’d just told them I got off work this weekend.” Sandor grunted softly against her lips.  
  
“Mmm… more fun this way, don’t you think?” She murmured softly, her hands now sliding down his wide chest. Sandor, so far, had only met her parents and Arya. He’d managed to win her father’s approval with his blatant honesty – truth was one of the few things you could win over Ned Stark with. He managed to win her mother over with his gentleness towards her little girl and the flowers he brought over with him every time he visited – he’d even sent Sansa here with a bouquet of them from him. Arya, hated and respected him at the same time, however. Sansa didn’t really understand it.  
  
“Hm… is it turning you on? Being a naughty little thing in your parents’ house?” Sansa shivered at his words. “I thought so…” His lips crashed back into hers as he hoisted her up against him. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist while her fingernails dug into the fabric covering his shoulders. She moaned softly when their lips parted so their tongues could meet and he carried her towards her bed.  
  
She giggled softly as he lowered her gently onto the already mussed sheets. It was nearing one in the morning and she’d been laying around when she got his text that he’d arrived. She was clad in her favorite pair of panties and Sandor’s favorite red plaid shirt that she had stolen weeks ago to sleep in most nights now. Even in the dim light of her room, which came from an outdoor light, Sansa could tell that Sandor was eagerly admiring the way his shirt looked on her.  
  
“Let’s get you out of this…” Sandor’s hands slide underneath the fabric and begin to tug it up.  
  
“You’re far more overdressed.” Sansa protested softly, her voice deepening softly from the lust burning through her veins now, but helped him remove his shirt from her body.  
  
“ _Ladies first_.” He smirked as his lips pressed against her neck, causing her to squirm a little.  
  
“I’ll be taking that as a promise, _Clegane_.” Sansa ran her hands through his hair as he chuckled into her skin.  
  
“Take it however you want, lass.” Sandor lifted off her and quickly rid himself of his own shirt. Sansa hummed softly as her fingers glided over his broad chest, and he hissed softly as her soft hands slid lower. “Careful girl, dogs bite…”  
  
“Oh, are you going to bite me then?” Sansa cooed softly, pressing herself up against her elbows.  
  
“I might…” She could tell from the sound of his voice that he was grinning, though she couldn’t really see it in this light. She wanted to turn the light on so she could see him… but the light would alert to the numerous night owls in the house that she was awake.  
  
“We’ve got to be quiet…” She bit down on her bottom lip gently.  
  
“You mean you’ve got to be quiet… _when you start to sing Little Bird, you really start to sing_.” Sandor snorted as he lifted off the bed. She watched his shadow clad form begin to slide his belt off, and then his pants as well. She hoisted her hips up and began to slip her lacey boyshorts off and heard a soft groan in response.  
  
He was on her in a matter of seconds, climbing on top of her and her bed carefully, and stealing her lips with his own. Her arms wrapped around his chest, and her hands on his back. She moaned softly into his mouth when she felt him slide into her slowly.  
  
“Mmm… _Sandor_ …” She purred softly, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
“Hush now.” He groaned softly into her ear, his warm breath on her earlobe sending shivers down her spine. She bit down gently on her bottom lip and nodded gently even though he couldn’t really see her face. “ _There’s a good girl_ …” She swallowed a whimper when he began to thrust his hips gently into hers and dug her nails into his back. Their lips sought out each other as their hips met over and over again. The fire in Sansa’s veins spreading, her nails digging harder into his skin. _She was so close_ …  
  
“Hey Sansa, did you hear some… OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET THE HELL OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!” Sansa and Sandor were ripped apart by a voice at the open door of her room. Light from the hallway illuminating the both of them now. Sansa grabbed the covers to cover herself while Sandor grabbed a pillow and slammed it down on his lap.  
  
“ROBB GET OUT!” Sansa tossed an extra pillow towards her door and it managed to hit him right in the face. Sansa heard more shuffling in the hallway and finally felt a tingling blush on her cheeks forming.  
  
“What’s going on? Why are you yelling Robb?” Sansa cringed as her father poked his head into the door. “Well that’s something I didn’t need to see…” Ned Stark grumbled as he pulled his head from the doorway and spun quickly on his heels.  
  
“You’re not going to do anything?!” Robb yelled at his dad while waving his hands wildly.  
  
“Catelyn! Set another plate for tomorrow! Sandor’s visiting!” Ned yelled up the stairs. Sandor turned to raise his eyebrow at Sansa as they sat there quietly.  
  
“Oh?! That’s great! I’ll have to make some of those crepes he likes so much for breakfast!” Catelyn yelled down the stairs causing Robb’s mouth to twitch. He turned back to face the couple and narrowed his eyes at Sandor.  
  
“I don’t know who the fuck you are. But I fucking _hate_ you.” Robb glared at the man.  
  
“Robb I swear to god if you don’t leave me and my boyfriend be...” Sansa glared right back at her brother.  
  
“ _He’s your boyfriend?!_ ” She watched her brother’s face go from an angry expression to a horrified one.  
  
“ _No Mom wants to make him fucking crepes for breakfast because he’s our aunt_.” Sansa spat back. “Now out!” Sansa grabbed the pillow from Sandor’s lap and threw it at Robb causing him to shriek and quickly slam the door.

“… Well that’s two Starks that hate me…” Sandor grumbled softly.  
  
“It’s alright, Arya hates everyone, sweetheart…” Sansa rubbed his arm gently.


End file.
